plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Block Zombie
Ice Block Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. ''Ice Block Zombie does great damage to the player's plants when it's still frozen.The Flaming Pea's projectile will for unfreeze it instantly. It seems that he's either a sailor, chef, or butcher zombie that got frozen. Ice Block Zombies can not be slowed down by Snow Peas, unless the ice block has been destroyed. Facebook Description ''The story how he was frozen along with a fish is completely bogus. Lies from beginning to end. Overview Ice Block Zombie absorbs 48 damage shots. It takes in 40 damage shots when its ice block breaks. At 44 damage shots it will lose one arm before being defeated at 48. One shot of the Flaming Pea will instantly break the Ice Block making it easier. When in it's Ice Block it eats really fast. Strategies The easiest way to deal with one of these is to use Flaming Peas, one shot takes away 32 hits and makes it easy to attack. If there are no Flaming Peas on play, you do NOT want to let it get near your Wall-nuts (if any). It will destroy your defense. The best way to attack one is to freeze it and not let it get near your plants. When most zombies are taken care of, let it come into your attack area and freeze it. It soon should be defeated. It is defenitely not advised to go into battle without Flaming Pea when one of these is constant. In Brainball, using a wave of Ice Block Zombies is best advised if it is the highest zombie type you have. If town defenses do not have any Flaming Peas, Ice Block Zombies will get past the all Wall-nuts and it is really hard for the latest attacking plant to kill them. If Flaming Peas are present, let the DJ Zom-Bs and Football Zombies try and get ahead, the Flaming Peas should attack them and not the Ice Block Zombies. Let them attack those two zombies until they get to a Wall-nut, Just one of these should eat it whole in 7 seconds. If there are no more DJ Zom-Bs and Football Zombies, try to freeze Flaming Peas only, ignore other Beets and Snow Peas. They should be able to withstand Beets. If there are no more Wall-nuts, it is advised to speed up a Football Zombie (if any) into your target. When spawned in a wave of Weightlifter Zombies, if no more Weightlifter Zombies are present, these guys should withstand against Shamrocks well, but not too good against Bamboo shoots. Lots of these spawn in a wave so they should get past a Wall-nut together. Appearances *Frostbite Falls: All levels *Mildew Meadow: 1, 6, 11 to 21, 23, 25, 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 2, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 17, 21, 22, 23, 25, 26 *The Sever Glades: 2, 4, 5, 11 to 20, 22, 25 *The Sand Dooms: 7, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 18, 19, 20 *Zombitorium Manor: 2, 6 to 10, 14, 15, 21 to 30 *Reclaiming lots: The Police Station Lot, The Bamboo Lot, The Fitness Lot, The Sunny Lot Gallery Ice-Block_Zombie.png|Ice Block Zombie shadow Ice_block_no_Ice.png|Ice Block Zombie's ice block breaking IceBlockDegrade2.PNG|Ice Block Zombie's second degrade Ice Block Chef.png|Ice Block Zombie without the ice block Allofthemtogethersooocold.png|All of Ice Block Zombie's degrades. second degrade, (far left) first degrade, (middle) and Spawned degrade (far right) Trivia *In the beta, it was called the Frozen Zombie. *Oddly enough, when hit by a Flaming Pea's projectile, the ice block does not melt, but instead it breaks in half. **This implies that the Flaming Pea's projectile is fired with a force so strong that it breaks the ice, rather than the projectile being so hot that it melted the ice. *The Ice Block Zombie looks like it worked at a Fish Market. This, coupled with the fact that fish are stored in cold places, implies that it got locked in a freezer and froze to death. It would also explain the fish it has. *If it has been frozen in place by ZombiFreeze or a Zombie Zapper and the ice block breaks, it will walk in place. It shares this trait with Rocket Zombie and Barrel Zombie. *When the Ice Block is destroyed by Flaming Pea, it will jump. It shares this trait with Mall Cop Zombie hopping over a Wall-nut and Rocket Zombie being hit by Snow Pea. *This is the only zombie that health is just enough to get killed in one instant. **Other than being completely immune to the Chilly Pepper when in the Ice Block. *It is the fastest eater in the entire game (excluding Weightlifter Zombies' Barbell). Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Headwear Zombies